Man in the Mirror
news reporters are standing outside of the UN building waiting for the Secretary General and the President to emerge. One female reporter stands in front of a camera. Reporter: We'd like to update you about the recent update we received. By the top of the hour, the President and the Secretary General will address the President about the recent events, including the sudden appearance of the warship in the skies just a few days ago. They are also expected to talk about the dome and the progress made to remove it... camera cuts to inside a meeting room of the building. Ben Tennyson and his team are sitting at a table. The President and the Secretary General are also in the room. President: Before we go out and talk to the world, we want you to repeat everything you told us one more time... Tennyson: As I have stated before, the dome is almost completely removed from the Earth and you shouldn't need to worry about it at all. As for the warships, the first was Aldabarbaric, belonging to the Aldabarbarians, a race of alien conquerors. The second ship belonged to the Betelgusians, who were long time rivals of the Aldabarbarians. Once the Aldabarbaric ship, also called The Phantom's Nest, after the Aldabarbarian leader the Phantom, was put into a dormant state by replacing its Fire Key with the Ice Key, the fleet disappears and then Betelgusians returned to their home world. The ship cannot be moved with out awakening those inside, so we hope to simply cloak it and then move on with our daily lives... General: And this Phantom... Is he... dead? Tennyson: No, he fell into a state of dormancy along with the rest of his ship... President: Well then I believe it's time to address the world, wouldn't you say? General: Agreed... stand up from their chairs. The camera cuts outside. There are many camera flashes. The Secretary General stands up to a podium. General: People of Earth, we do not have much to tell you, but we can tell you this... The the first warship that appeared in our skies was of the Aldabarbarians, a race of conquered. The second ship belonged to the Betelgusians, the rivals of the Aldabarbarians. They quickly worked to replace the Fire Key that powered the Aldabarbarian war ship with the Ice Key that would make it dormant. In doing so, they trapped the ship high in the sky. The Betelgusians left soon afterwards. President: Additionally, we can report tonight that the Dome is almost completely destroyed and will be finish off shortly... are several more photo flashes. Reporter: What can you tell us about the future of the ship still in the sky? General: It cannot be moved without powering the ship back up... It will have to stay there for the time being... camera cuts to the footage being watched back on tape. The tape pauses as the camera cuts to Hornbok standing across from an unknown human. Hornbok: Thanks for letting me aboard, Carl. Carl: Don't mention it... We're always open for visitors here at the ISS, especially when they're Plumbers... turn around and begin to walk throughout the ISS. Carl: So do these Aldabarbarians have any chance of escaping as long as they don't have the Fire Key? Hornbok: They're ship has no power and is frozen solid... They won't be moving an inch without the Fire Key, so no... Carl: Then that means we won't have to change course every time we pass over it. Hornbok: Now, I have a favor to ask of you... Carl: Yeah? Hornbok: I need you to take me down there? Carl: Why do you need my help? Hornbok: None of the others want anyone in there, and they prevented me every time I tried to go... So I came here... Carl: You can take the jet we have on board. Hornbok: Thanks... walks into the docking bay as Carl stands in the previous room, looking through a hole in the door. Hornbok gets onto the ship and then takes off. He flies the jet around and then zooms down towards The Phantom's Nest. Carl: Good luck Hornbok... is a loud bash. Carl backs away from the door in fear. He then looks back through the door and sees a figure standing in the docking bay. Carl: Who is that? backs away from the door. It eventually opens, revealing Lotin on the other side. Lotin: I was expecting a friendly welcome... It matters not. The ISS is still mine... punches at Carl. Song is standing in the lobby, packing a back pack full of stuff. Sci and Kali walk into the room. Sci: Preparing for the final sage? Paper: Yes, and I'm going alone... Sci: What reason do you have to do so? Paper: If you really want to tag along then be my guest... Kali: Do you really have to go, Sci? Sci: You could come, too... Kali: If you're staying, then I'm staying. If you're going, then I'm going... Sci: Then I'm going... Paper: Yeah, love it up somewhere else will you? Sci: Paper, I'm coming with you... Paper: Well take it easy... This is a mission not a date... swings the backpack around his back and then grabs his bow. Paper: Be ready to go in one hour... nods as the camera cuts to Hornbok's jet entering the Aldabarbarian ship at the bottom. gets out of the ship and then scans the lobby. There are no moving people on the ship. He walks through the lobby and then moves into the hallway. He looks around in the hallway but doesn't find much. He eventually makes it to the command room of the ship and sees the motionless Phantom sitting at the command chair. He taps him on the shoulder, but he doesn't move. He walks around to the front and stares into the un-moving eyes of the Phantom. Hornbok: Good, he's still dormant... looks at the command chair and then presses a button on it. The chair raises up and reveals the Ice Key underneath. Hornbok: So this is where it is? Lotin: You mean was... Or will have been... I don't really care... looking up: You know I can't let you do that... Lotin: I'm sorry Hornbok, I truly am... I should have actually killed you when I had the chance... How would you like the taste of true power? I don't think I've really showed off everything I can do... Now here's what's going to happen... I'm going to kill you and then take the Ice Key and free the Phantom... After that it really doesn't matter, because you'll be dead... presses the button again as the chair sinks back down, hiding the key. He draws a sword. Hornbok: Fine then... charges at Lotin as the camera cuts to the a Plumber ship flying through space. Paper, Sci, and Kali are aboard the ship. They are standing in the middle of it looking at a map as auto pilot carries the ship forward. Sci and Kali are holding hands. Paper: I know you haven't had the time to be together lately, but can you focus on the mission... Rage said that Joy was located in the middle of The Great Triangle, but what is that...? Kali: I've heard of the Great Triangle... It's literally a triangle formed by direct lines drawn between three planets: Aldabarbaria, Betelgusia, and Pollunia. Sci: Right, and two of those planets being the ones who just had a scuffle on Earth is not a coincidence at all... Kali: Actually, in the history of the conflict, Pollunia was always the planet that tried to broker a deal between the two sides... Paper: History class comes second to finding Joy... If he's at the middle, then where would that be... Kali: The middle is a place that you may be familiar with... The Destination... Sci: Does it have anything to do with the three planets that border it... Kali: One round of their conflict was believed to be started shortly after the battle with Rigon, when a fleet heading for the planned area of the Destination was shot down by Aldabarbarians would believed it to be of Betelgusians... The hostilities of the region is also why the Sages put the Destination there, but as for being connected to the prophecy... There isn't a connection at all... Sci: You're so smart... smiles at him as there a loud bangs on the ship. The map goes away and Aldabarbarian ships can be seen shooting at them. The shots hit the ship and make different noises than the original noise. Paper: That sounds completely different from the others... Sci: Then what was the first one... Paper: Who knows... But I have no business of finding out... accelerates the ship forward towards the Destination. It gets past the Aldabarbarian fleet and then zooms out of sight. The camera cuts to the ship continuing to fly towards the Destination. Sci: I can't believe we're going to the place we're going to fight my dad exactly one month before we do... Kali: I can't believe I'm finally returning to my birth place after thousands of years... Paper: I can't believe I'm watching you two... Sci: Relax Paper, you're just jealous... Paper: Am not... jumps up. Sci: You are jealous... Paper: Calm down, Sci... Sci: I'm the calm one... It's always you who has to get the last laugh, isn't it? The missions are about you? Just because you're my guardian doesn't mean I want you to guard me! I can guard myself... Paper: It's exactly what I was afraid of when I realized we would be going to the Destination... Rigon's taken control... grins and then blasts a stream of fire at Paper. He jumps to avoid and then runs over to Kali. Paper: We have to go, it's not safe! Kali: Sci would never hurt me... gets knocked into the wall by a rock of Earth. Sci runs over to Kali and then blasts a current of air and knocks her back. Paper: He's not himself... fires an arrow which electrocutes Sci and then knocks him onto his back. He stands up. Sci: Why are you fighting me Kali? I thought you loved me? Kali: If you loved me you would stop attacking me... Sci: Maybe you should... Kali, I'm so... NO! I HAVE YOU Kali: Uh... what? (in Rigon's voice): Thank's for coming to the Destination. Hopefully you never leave... falls unconscious as Kali runs over to him. She helps him up and then hugs him before he breaks away. Sci: Rigon is growing stronger by the minute... Paper: And with that, we're here... ship lands on The Destination. Paper, Sci, and Kali out. Kali hugs Sci dreamily as they take their first steps on the structure. Paper: Good thing we're here now... It will help us prepare for the next time we arrive... Voice: That is, if there is a next time... Paper: It had to be him, didn't it? turn around and see Virton, Argo, and Heria walking towards them. Virton: Something tells me that you don't enjoy my company... The feeling is mutual... takes out his sword and the charges at the group. Commercial throws several slashes as Paper fires an exploding arrow at him. Argo takes out his sword and charges at Sci. He slashes the two swords downwards at Sci and then slashes them again. He jumps and kicks Sci in the face, only to be blown back by a current of air. Sci runs forward and throws several fireballs at Argo. Meanwhile, Kali gets into a close combat battle with Heria. She throws two kicks at her and then gets roundhoused by Heria. She falls to the ground and then jumps up and punches Heria backwards into Argo. He falls and then pushes her off of him and charges at Sci. Sci charges back and then blasts a water wave at Argo. Kali shoots a stream of water, too and then cuts it off as Sci throws a large boulder at Argo, knocking him onto the ground. Virton: I'll never understand how you always seem to beat me... backs away from Paper and then puts his swords away. Virton: And frankly I don't have time to find out... Paper: What do you want, Virton? Virton: All I want is to find the final Sage and kill him... and Kali walk over to Paper. Sci: You may find the Sage, but you won't kill him... is seen helping Heria up and then they get on of the other side of the team as Virton. Virton: You're going to take us to where the Sage is... We won't hurt you until then... at least... steps towards them as the team turns around and begins to walk. Virton: Now let's get moving... and Heria begin to lead the team forward as the camera cuts to Hornbok and Lotin. They are in the middle of a fight. Lotin blasts white energy beams at Hornbok as he runs across the far side of the room. The beams hit the walls of the command room. Hornbok turns in towards Lotin and then punches at him, but Lotin grabs his fist and then throws him into the wall. He smacks the wall and then falls to the ground. Lotin walks over as Hornbok takes out his communicator. Hornbok: Hello? kicks Hornbok into the wall as the communicator falls out of his hand. A voice can be heard in the communicator. It is Syla's Syla: Hornbok? crushes the communicator under his foot and then looks to the command chair. He presses the button on it, raising the chair. he grabs the Ice Key and removes it from the slot, unfreezing the entire ship. The Phantom wakes and then looks back at Lotin. Phantom: Why have you freed me? Where is the Fire Key? Lotin: I don't have the Fire Key... I freed you only to strike a deal... Phantom: I don't make deals with anybody... Lotin: Maybe you'd be happy to know that I plan on destroying Rigon... You do know that the alignment is only a month away... Phantom: Rigon, you say? How do you plan on defeating him? Are you working with that child you came here the other day? Hornbok: No, he's not... He's completely against him... Phantom: LIAR! Phantom turns around and sees Hornbok slowly getting to his feet. His arm looks like it is broken. Hornbok: I don't want to fight you... Fighting you serves no purpose... The Fire Key is on Betelgusia, half a galaxy away. Even if you are free you won't be able to get the Fire Key... Lotin: I will still kill you... blasts Hornbok with energy and knocks him back into the wall. He jumps at him and grabs him by the neck. He squeezes his neck as Syla runs into the room. Lotin drops Hornbok to the ground and then kicks him into the wall as Syla runs over. Lotin: That should do it. walks back over to the Phantom and then grabs his hand teleports him away. Syla kneels down by Hornbok as he lays dying on the ground. Syla: Are you--? Hornbok: Okay? Maybe... I shouldn't have come here... I put everyone in danger... Syla: No, Lotin would have only gotten the key 10 times easier if you hadn't been here... Hornbok: What about the ship? It can be moved now... Syla: Later... Let's go back to the base and then deal with it... helps him up and then hugs him tightly. Paradox teleports into the room with Truph. Truph: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'VE DONE? HE GOT AWAY WITH THE ICE KEY? Hornbok: Lotin took it and brought the Phantom with him, probably to take the Fire Key from you... Truph: Only one problem... I never had the Fire Key... Chemestris must've taken it... Syla: And Chemestris works for Lotin... Hornbok: Where would they be now? Truph: They might be on Aldabarbaria... Paradox: I can take you there... Hornbok: Then let's go! teleport out of the ship as the camera cuts back to the Destination. They make it to a very tall tower and then stop in front of it. Sci: He's inside there? Hard to believe... Virton: Keep moving... I don't have all-- looks up and sees a figure standing above the door into the tower on a staircase that leads all the way around the outside of the tower. Virton: --Joy... Joy: Virton... jumps down from the staircase and the lands in front of the door. Virton walks up to him. Joy: It's been a long time... Virton: It's your fault... Of all the sages for me to kill I knew it would eventually come down to you... Joy: Why so serious Virton? Virton: Why so jo- answered my own question... Joy: What bothers you? Virton: You bother me... It's your fault! You're the reason I changed... Joy: How could I have possibly-- Virton: Because you lied to me... You told me that defeating Rigon would have brought me praise and respect... BUT IT NEVER DID... Joy: I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done such a thing... You would have never tried if you thought there was no reward... Despite the work of the others you were afraid, hopeless, angry, and filled with grief over your past... I tried to cheer you up... It is my job after all... If you didn't realize that not being happy was part of the job, then maybe you never did pass my test... drops to his knees and then draws his sword. He stands up and points it directly at Joy. Virton: No... I'm sorry for believing you... It's my fault that you're about to die... But that I will not apologize for... Joy: Virton, think about who you are... Think about your responsibilities... Virton: I hate you Joy... You ruined my life... Joy: It wasn't I who took away your love... It was Hate... It was Rigon... clenches his free hand into a tight fist. Virton: I was never the same without her... Joy: Maybe you never passed any of the trials... You need to remember... you need to let her go... again drops to his knees and starts breathing heavily. Joy turns to the recruits as Argo and Heria head over to Virton. Joy: And as for the new Guardian... Paper: Nice to meet you, Joy... Sci: What about me? Joy: I'll talk to you later... Now, what about the trial... Paper: We can begin... Joy: Then we shall... You two, protect our bodies... grabs Paper's hand as they begin the trial and move onto the celestial plain. Joy: I can detect your spiritual energy is very strong... The fifth gate is almost opened already... This should be rather quick... First, I have a story to tell you, and I need to tell you alone... Paper: Go on... Joy: It's the story of Virton... He was born just over 2000 years ago... in around 15 BC. Until he was 20, he was a normal child with a normal life... Then he became the chosen one... He fought through hundreds of thousands of others and became the champion, the guardian of the sages... He trained with us and eventually passed our trials and was given the Mirror of the Stars that would be used to seal away Rigon. We sent him off on a journey... We told him to return in one year because we wanted him to experience a normal life in case he failed against Rigon. About 10 months into that... Rigon found him and stole the mirror... At this point, they were both in Ancient Rome. We know that Sci was conceived around this time and we know that Virton got the local armies to chase down Rigon. He eventually left the planet and came here, to trap the Sages before they could trap him. We called for Virton but he didn't arrive, fearing for his life... We eventually forcefully brought him here, but we accidentally brought another... His love... a human girl named Athena, after the Greek city and Goddess. We convinced him that the only way to save Athena was to seal Rigon away... But unfortunately, he failed... Athena was slaughtered by Hate just as Hate had slaughtered Love. Virton soon afterwards got the mirror back and defeated Rigon, sealing him away within his prison... But he never got over Athena's death... He blamed me for bringing them to the Destination and for a while I took responsibility... Then Virton got past that level and went ballistic... I stopped admitting my mistakes and together with the other sages we banished Virton... Somewhere along the lines he mated with a member of his own species and had a son, but to this day he still misses Athena and has never loved someone else. Paper: He almost met up with the Elite somewhere along the lines and the rest is history... Joy: Yes, now onto your trial... Child, what displeases you the most...? Paper: I can't stand it when people don't follow orders... Joy: But has this ever been detrimental to the outcome? Paper: Not once... Joy: Good, now what pleases you the most? Paper: I like it when people are respectful when people help them with stuff... Joy: And has doing this ever been beneficial to the outcome? Paper: Not once... Joy: Then what can you-- gasps for air as half a sword appears in his chest. It appears as if someone stabbed it through his chest but only the front half can be seen. The camera cuts to the real world. Virton is stabbing his sword through Joy's chest as Sci and Kali lay unconscious and Argo and Heria stand behind him. Commercial sword retracts as Joy falls to the ground. They return to the real world as he falls unconscious. Paper finds Virton standing right in front of him with the sword pointed at him. He rolls out of the way as Virton slashes down at him. He jumps and then punches Argo in the face and then jumps and roundhouses Heria. He turns around and fires an electrocuting arrow at Virton, but he hits it away and then jumps at Paper. He ducks to avoid a sword slash and then turns around gets kicked in the face. He falls onto his back as Virton points his sword at him. Virton: Hmm, maybe I should kill you, too? Paper: Don't do this Virton. It will only end badly for you... in Rigon's voice: Greetings old friend... Virton: Rigon? Paper: Not again! in Rigon's voice: When I am freed, I will make sure that you are the first one to perish in my fiery wrath... Virton: Then I guess I'll just have to kill your son... in Rigon's voice: I'd like to see you try... charges at Sci, but Paper trips him as he runs past. Sci falls to the ground and then wakes up normally. Sci: Rigon got to me... Again... Paper: Virton, listen, this isn't going to get you anywhere... turns around and aims his sword at Paper. Virton: How'd you know? Paper: I've been in your situation before... My parents are dead, and once I found out that it might have been Lotin, I wanted to end him immediately. But I later learned that it wasn't and I let the situation go... You have to do the same... Sci: Paper, what are you doing? Paper: Just trust me, Sci... Virton: No, my situation is different... My love was taken away by Rigon... And it was my love, not my parents who I lost... Paper: But you need to let it go... drops to the ground as Kali comes walking over with Joy. weak: We need to get to the top of that tower... It's the only way I will survive... Paper, Sci, and Kali lead Joy into the tower, the camera cuts to Aldabarbaria. Syla, Truph, and Paradox storm into the throne room of the castle. They find Lotin, the Phantom, Chemestris, and Bioth standing on the far side of the room. Phantom: Well what do we have here? Storming my planet I see... Truph: Oh please, you aren't even Aldabarbarian... Phantom: This planet is mine... Now get off of it... Hornbok: Not until you give us the keys... has the Ice Key while Chemestris has the Fire Key. Bioth: Alright Lotin, take him... punches the Phantom in the head and knocks him to the ground. Chemestris and Bioth take off with the Fire Key as Lotin heads off in a separate direction carrying the Phantom and the Ice Key. Syla: What just happened? Truph: Something tells me that the Elite aren't exactly working with the Aldabarbarians... Hornbok: So Chemestris and Bioth have the Fire Key and Lotin has the Ice Key and the Phantom, but why... Paradox: You'll figure it out... But for now I suggest your all return to where you belong... Hornbok: Yeah, let's return home... looks at Syla. Hornbok: We all need it. camera cuts back to the Destination. Paper, Sci, Kali, and Joy are on top of the tower. weak: This is the Tower of the Sages... It is where I can summon the others... bends over and places his hand down in the center circle. There are 6 other circles around it. Four of them light up while the other two remain dark. Eventually, Fear, Hope, Rage, and Grief appear on each of the circles. Joy: Brothers and Sisters... I need your power... talking, the Sages blast Joy with their power. After a moment, the power stream ends and Joy is left standing in the middle. Joy: Now I need another favor... camera cuts to the bottom of the tower. Virton, Argo, and Heria walk towards the entrance as Paper, Sci, and Kali run out of it. Argo: What do you want? Sci: Virton... come quickly... We have a surprise... Virton: And why should I believe you...? of the sudden, the 5 sages exit. They are followed by a human woman. Virton stands in shock. Virton: Athena? Athena: Vi-Virton? run over to each other. Joy: The power of the sages is very strong when combined together... and Athena hug as Virton begins to cry. Paper: And what about the trial... Joy: It has been passed... You have now passed all of the trials... You are ready to face Rigon... Virton: Thank you so much for what you have done... I've realized that my rage was not that different from your's. I realized that I made a big mistake. I realized that the side of good truly is where I belong. And Paper, I have something for you... takes out the Mirror of the Stars. Paper: You're giving me the mirror? Virton: Something even better... reaches inside and pulls out the final piece of the Sword of Rigon. He hands it to Paper. Paper: How'd you get this... Virton: Doesn't matter... It's your to keep... I hope it makes your collection whole... and Athena walk away as Argo and Heria follow. The latter two stop in front of Sci. Argo: We could be friends, you know... continues to walk. Virton eventually teleports all four of them away. Joy: You should be going to, before Rigon possesses Sci again... Paper: Yes, we should be going... camera cuts to Fractal City that night. Sci holds the first piece Sword of Rigon. Paper, Future Paper, Future Toon, Bink, Kali, Hornbok, and Syla are standing in the main room. Bink: Niaga ecrof lacisyhp erup yna yb nekorb gnieb morf ti tneverp dna drows ythgim siht laeser energy surrounds the other four pieces of the sword. The float into place as the entire sword grows golden before sealing whole. Sci puts the sword down on the ground and then hugs Kali. Hornbok breaks away from hugging Syla and then taps something on a holographic screen. Bink leaves as Sci and Kali sit down at the table. Hornbok: The sword is whole and the Sages have been found... All that is left is to defeat the Ringmaster and we'll be in good shape... Paper: Remember, we also have Ra'ol Set's coronation to watch out for... I thought we were thinking of some way to attack during that... Hornbok: I'm still thinking of what we could do though... Anyway, onto a more depressing topic... While The Phantom's Nest is now 100 percent empty, Lotin has the Phantom and the Ice Key while Chemestris has the Ice Key... Toon: You went onto the ship? Hornbok: I needed answers... Anyway, we can now cloak the ship and hide it... We've also got to be on the lookout for any attacks from the Aldabarbarians... If they are planning something, it's probably something big... camera cuts to Lotin and The Phantom on Corten II. Lotin is standing across from The Phantom. They are in the dungeon of a castle on the planet. Lotin locks The Phantom in a special cell. The Phantom can still be heard even though there is a thick metal door between him and Lotin. Phantom: What are you doing with me? Lotin: I'm putting you on ice... places the Ice Key into a slot next to the door. The Phantom stops moving inside the cell. Lotin: And after the flames from Rigon's battle have been put out, a new flame will rise... And if all else fails... No one will ever find him... End